


Beyond Fixing

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [41]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, it's not happy, the angst gremlin hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumble Prompt: You know what? I was wrong. You never really meant anything to me. You’re broken, you’re beyond fixing, you’re not something I want to take the time to handle. Simple as that
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Beyond Fixing

Aelin lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Staring at nothing. It had been three days since he left, three days since she had left her bed only when she needed to, three days since she had stopped feeling anything at all.

Rowan was gone.

It was that thought that consumed her, along with his parting words that repeated and jumped through her mind like a broken record.

_“You know what? I was wrong. You never really meant anything to me. You’re broken, you’re beyond fixing, you’re not something I want to take the time to handle. Simple as that.”_

Then he had left, the apartment door slamming behind him.

Aelin wasn’t sure how they had got to this point, everything had been near perfect before. They were just starting to open up to each other, feel something more. But then Aelin had shown the broken parts of herself, the dark places that swallowed her from time to time. She had reverted to someone she didn’t like, the person she had spent years overcoming. But when things got hard or they got frightening, Aelin couldn’t help it. It was like an addiction she couldn’t kick. So when she had become distant, cold and unresponsive to his efforts to pull her out of the hell she was in, when they argued over and over about every little thing, Rowan had decided he’d had enough. He had walked away.

It was better this way, he was right. She was broken, well beyond fixing and she certainly wasn’t worth the time.

As the ceiling above her darkened when night began to settle in the world outside, Aelin wondered if she had done this to herself. Maybe it was self-sabotage to protect herself. Maybe it was to protect him. Either way Rowan was gone and Aelin couldn’t bring herself to leave her bed to chase after him.


End file.
